


Life Without Meaning

by Florrymonster (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Time, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Florrymonster
Summary: A little girl hoping to find meaning in her life but living is scary, she can’t help saying it. Let’s just say earth is darker then it lets on.
Relationships: Mimi jess/Lola Robinson
Kudos: 1





	Life Without Meaning

Once apon a time on 15 April 1982.

On a dark, stormy night there was a little girl, her name was mimi.

just lying there in her lovely pink satin night dress In her pink room. With Pink walls, pink carpet, pink everything. With no light doing nothing except dreaming away with knights and princesses. 

She would dream on and on for hours on end just lying there in her pink room.

But that’s what it looked like to you...

But in real life, not in a fairy tail, she was dreaming about something much different.  
More specifically a short, blond haired girl called Lola.

Now you may not know who Lola is but i will tell you.

She’s a girl up the street from Mimi since she was in kindergarten, and an orphan but more to her another time.

Now back to Mimi. The reason why she dreamed of Lola if unowned to any, evan Mimi herself! 

Maybe it was because she had love deep inside or because she was her friend But many cannot fathom why she would because in her life to dream was a crime. 

For a lady to dream was a crime Because if woman dreamt then they would want to do stuff away from the household and become a worker outside of the house And if she did tell a single soul, she would never she the light of day again. 

But it was late so mimi had to go to bed and get ready for the next day where she would learn how to dress feminine with her sister Meghan at the town hall with all the girls in the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked my post! It’s my first time and I hope you like it! If you can please give me feed back. I really need it! Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Random thing I wanted to post hope you like it!


End file.
